


All I wanna be is somebody to you

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Coping Mechanisms, M/M, Pining, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is totally in love with mats and would do anything for him. Mats loves Erik too but not in the way the younger boy wants, his heart still aches for Benedikt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m so mad” Mats kicked the table in the room he shared with Erik, who is just sat on the bed with a raised eyebrow. “Did you see him Erik?”

“See who?” Erik said while kicking his legs.

“Benedikt” Mats felt a pang of pain run through his chest, just from the mention of the name of the guy who cheated on him. “Apparently he’s happy with the cunt he cheated on me with” Mats all most screamed while throwing a bottle of cologne across the bedroom.

Erik pushed himself up off the bed and wrapped his arms around Mats’ strong body. “It doesn’t matter, you have me now and I love you” Mats sighed, he felt bad for using Erik at times like this, he really did love Erik but not like the younger one wanted.

“Yes” Mats scoffed and pushed Erik back onto the bed. “Let me show you just how much I love you” Erik moaned and let Mats pull down his training pants and boxer shorts together, the younger one is already shirtless. “I can’t believe you get hard without me even having to touch you”

Erik chewed on his bottom lip and looked up. “It’s because I love you Mats” Erik just once wanted him to say the words back but either way it didn’t matter. Erik is in love and would do anything Mats wanted him to.

Mats pushed his own jeans and underwear down, not bothering to remove his shirt. They are not about to make love, it doesn’t matter what Erik thinks it is. Mats looked down at the younger boy’s pouting expression while he reached for the tube of lube.

Mats long since stopped asking Erik if he’s ok with this, the young man always said yes. Erik sort of reminded Mats of an obedient little puppy, doing anything his master tells him to.

Mats poured a small amount of lube onto his finger tips and pushed the smaller one into the pillows. “Spread your legs” Erik did as he was told in a matter of seconds, Mats settled between them instantly.

Erik shuddered once Mats pressed a cold digit to his entrance. Mats massaged the area around the slammed in the first digit. Erik groaned while Mats twisted and turned his finger, then started to thrust into him with it. Mats picked up speed and pace with every thrust of his finger. Eventually Mats pulled out the single digit and slammed it back with a second one and picking up from where he left off and slammed the two digits into him. Eventually Mats had four fingers inside of the younger man and thrust deep enough to curl his fingers into Erik’s prostate. The younger man kneed and groaned. Only then did Mats let his fingers slide out.

Mats presses his forehead against Erik’s and for a millisecond Erik thought Mats was going to kiss him, but of course it didn’t happen. Mats never kisses him. “Stop pouting Erik, you look like a kicked puppy” Erik hadn’t even realized he’d been pouting but instead he bites at his lower lip as Mats lines himself up.

Erik wraps his strong legs around Mats’ body as the older defender pushed inside of him. Erik let out a small groan, Mats has taken him many times but the burn is always there, as he inches deeper inside Erik’s core. Mats squeezes Erik’s hips tightly once he reaches the hilt.

“Why is it you are always so tight Erik” Mats groans, Erik’s ass squeezes his cock and Mats always has to stall, in order to stop him making Erik bleed. Erik just shrugged and Mats stalled for a few moments until he felt Erik start to loosen up around him and only then did Mats start to move.

Mats didn’t bother to start off with slow, gentle thrusts. Instead he slammed inside deep and hard. This is not making love but he sure loved the sounds Erik made while Mats pounded hard into him.

The looser Erik became the harder Mats pounded into him, sinking deeper inside the younger man until he found the small swollen gland inside of him. Erik groaned and clenched his eyes together from the jolts of pleasure running up his spine.

“Oh Mats” Erik sighed happily as the older defender hit his prostate with every hard, deep thrust. The younger man is on cloud nine as he reached down and wrapped his fist around his leaking cock, Mats never touched him.

Erik jerked himself to the same pace as Mats’ thrusts, sending even more waves of pleasure through his body. Even though Mats didn’t kiss him or touch him nobody takes Erik this way and that’s one of many reasons he loves Mats, even if Mats doesn’t love him"

“I’m gonna-” Erik swallows.

“Then come” Mats snaps and picks up his pace, he’s now slamming brutally into the younger one with all his might. Erik throws himself back against the pillows as he comes, moaning Mats’ name as he shoots his sticky load onto his belly and fist.

Mats felt guilty from the fact that Erik shouted out his name and he doesn’t really love Erik at all, he’s more like a toy to help him get through the bad times. A toy just for sex, he knows it sounds bad.

Mats held Erik tightly, avoiding the pouty expression on Erik’s face. Mats himself is close to the edge now. He slams four more times into Erik and he loses the battle of pleasure. Mats is coming hard into Erik, painting his inner walls with his milky seed.

Mats stalls for a few moments then eventually pulls out of him and collapses down on the bed next to Erik. Mats watches Erik until the younger boy slowly drifts off into a peaceful sleep, obviously satisfied.  

Mats sighs, brushing his thumb over Erik’s bottom lip. “I’m so sorry I treat you like I do, it just not fair” He smiles at the sleeping boy. “If only you were on Benedikt and only then could I love you, like you love me”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this too early to post chapter two? Oh well :-)

"Come on Mats, it's time for breakfast" Mats just groaned and let his eyes get used to the morning light in the bedroom. Mats tried to ignore Erik limping around as he pulled on his clothing from the brutal fucking Mats gave him last night.

"You go on and i'll meet you down there" Mats encouraged, he didn't want Benedikt to think he had moved on, not yet anyway he still hopes that him and Benedikt have a future together or at least Mats is not ready to give up just yet.

"But I want to go down with you" Erik pouted while he pulled on his training jacket and limped over to the door. It's sure going to be hard to train with a burning pain in his backside.

"Just go Erik" Mats snapped, trying not to let the heart broken look on Erik's face get to him.

Erik went alone to breakfast, breathing a sigh of relief once he noticed a spare seat next to Maze and limped over. A few team mates raised their eyebrows but nobody said anything once Erik sat down.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend?" Maze smirked and poked Erik in the side happily until he noticed the sad look on his best friends face. "What's wrong?"

"I really love him Maze" Erik chewed on his bottom lip and looked up at Maze who had his usual caring glance. "He doesn't tell me he loves me, he doesn't kiss me and he doesn't even make me come" Erik blushed saying the words. "I just want to be someone to him"

"Erik... are you sure he really wants you?" Maze felt bad for saying it but he didn't want his best friend to get hurt. Erik had done a lot for him this past year. "Not everyone came make you come Erik but he at least should kiss you"

Erik picked at a loose thread on his jacket before he had the courage to ask Maze the next question. "You are sharing a house with Benedikt right?" Maze nodded, so Erik continued. "Who is he fucking?"

"Well, when we first got here, he was sharing with Draxler and I was sharing with Kevin but Julian and Kevin switched" Maze shrugged. "They keep me up all night moaning"

"Kevin?" Erik asked in shock as in "Kevin fucking Großkreutz?" That has to be the world's weirdest relationship, how does that even happen? "Wow" was all Erik could say.

Erik's heart skipped a beat when Mats walked into the room, he looked like he'd just woken up and pulled on some clothing but at the same time, just perfect. Mats didn't even look at Erik as he took the seat next to Benedikt.

"Hi Benedikt" Mats said cheerily, while he sipped on the black coffee he had grabbed on the way in.

"Yes hi Mats" Benedikt forced a smile then turned around to Kevin, he had never intended on falling for the Dortmunder but Benedikt figured everything happens for a reason then dumped Mats.

Mats scowled as he watched Benedikt take Kevin by the hand and gave it a hard squeeze. "You really are something else Kevin" That's all it took for Mats to lose it. Finally fucking finally, he locked his eyes on Erik.

Mats pushed back on his chair dramatically. "Come on Erik" Mats all but shouted and left the room, causing a bit of scene. The room fell silent as Mats left, all eyes on Erik.

Erik's cheeks burned, he hated being the centre of attention and quickly left the room where he found Mats waiting for him with a predatory smirk on his beautiful face.

"Erik..." Mats brushed his thumb over Erik's lips. "You are so beautiful, I love you Erik" Mats lied. "You know that don't you?"

Erik's heart started to thump in his chest, all he's ever wanted is for Mats to tell him he loves him. Erik's head drifted into cloud nine as Mats walked Erik into the very much empty changing rooms.

"Do you love me Erik?" Mats asked cooly, watching as Erik bit on his bottom lip. He loved making the younger man feel that way. Erik just nodded, too love struck to speak. "Then drop to your knees" Mats pressed his fingers into Erik's shoulder blades. "If you don't want this, then go now"

Erik considered his options for all but two seconds then dropped down onto his knees, taking Mats' shorts and boxer shorts with him, letting the hard cock spring to life, slapping against Mats' stomach.

Erik kissed the head of Mats' cock and sucked the tip into his mouth. Mats groaned, running his fingers through Erik's silky hair. Erik savoured the feeling of Mats' salty taste, swirling his tongue around and digging his tongue into the slit.

Mats threw his head back, gripping tighter onto Erik's hair and slammed his cock into the back of Erik's throat with one swift move, soon getting bored of the younger man's teasing and started to snap up his hips.

Erik swallowed, hallowing his cheeks and forcing himself to breathe through his nose, he loves to pleasure Mats in this way, just letting his boyfriend roughly fuck his throat.

"Oh Erik, fuck Erik" Mats gripped tighter onto the handful of hair and pushed Erik's face into his crotch, just holding him there for a few short seconds until Erik let out a choking sound and only then did Mats release him.

Mats is close now and bucked up his hips a little quicker, feeling how heavy his balls are becoming until he's ready to shoot. Mats gripped Erik's cheeks as he shot his milky white load into the younger man's throat.

Erik groaned, he loved the taste of Mats in his mouth and played with the semen for a few seconds then quickly swallowing, feeling the taste of Mats run down the back of his throat. Erik really is in heaven right now.

Mats sunk down on the floor next to Erik and took the smaller boy into his arms. Once again the guilty feeling crept up on Mats, the younger one is so Naive.

"Mats? If you really love me, then kiss me"     


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't need to kiss you to prove I like you Erik." Mats ruffled Erik's hair and walked away, leaving the younger one even more confused than before. Mats hadn't even helped get Erik off, he looked down at his erection, pressing against his training shorts.

Erik has no idea why he keeps letting this happen, Mats is quite obviously using him, yet he's so in love with his captain, he can't help it. Erik pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed.

"Erik?" Miro walked into the showers, looking around for the younger one. "Jogi, wants us on training pitch, are you in- Oh" Miro cut off and sunk down next him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Do you need someone to talk to? Maybe just a shoulder to cry on?"

The younger one sniffed and let his head fall onto Miro's shoulder, not saying a word, just letting himself be held by the striker. "He doesn't love me." Erik hiccupped. "He's just using me and, and, and I can't say no."

"Why can't you say no? Talk to me." Miro rubbed his hand up and down Erik's back in soothing circles. He'll do anything to keep the younger one's safe and protected. Erik deserves better than this.

"Because I love him, I hope that he will eventually love me too, he's not over his ex yet, he will love me too Miro, I know it." Erik looked up, his eyes shiny with tears, pulling on Miro's heartstrings.

"You are a beautiful young man Erik, don't waste your time with someone who is treating you like a toy." He doesn't want to hurt Erik but sometimes the best thing you can do is be honest. "Come on, let's get to training."

Erik had an awful training session, his head just isn't in the game today. Eventually Jogi had enough of his careless balls and sent back to his room. He decided to take a shower back at his room, sighing as the warm water hits his body, letting all the bad thoughts disappear.

The younger one didn't hear Mats come back and jumped when he felt a pair of lips on his legs. "I'm sorry I upset you." Mats kissed a trail up and down Erik's exposed neck. Mats is willing to do pretty much anything to keep Erik around. "Look at me, Erik."

Erik sucked in a breath and turned around, blushing as he looked Mats in the eye. He didn't say anything, just waited until Mats spoke up again, only he didn't instead he leaned in and pressed his lips against Erik's.

Mats watched Erik's closed eyes while the two of them kissed, he's not into it at all but he wants Erik to think he is and that's the only reason he's kissing him right now. When Erik pulled his lips are swollen and slick.

Mats wants Erik, wants to fuck him hard against the wall of the shower but he can't decide if it's too early to make a move after only just kissing the younger man for the first time. All though it's Erik who took Mats by surprise, by wrapping a hard around his aching shaft.    

"Do you want me to suck you off or do you want to fuck me?" Erik cocked his head to one side while slowly stroking Mats' aching cock. Erik secretly hoped that Mats would say neither and take him to bed just to cuddle.

"I don't want to fuck you." Mats cupped Erik's chin and smiled. "I'm going to make love to you." Erik's heart started to pound out of chest, being made love to is better than being cuddled.

Mats flipped Erik around, pressing him up against the glass wall of the shower. Erik's hole is open and wet which is a good thing because Mats doesn't have any lube. Mats slipped a single finger inside the wet rim, drawing a gasp from Erik. He instantly started to move his finger and added a second one to the mix, pounding the both of them in and out him. Erik doesn't need much prep and eventually Mats has four skilled fingers pounding in and out of him. Judging Erik open enough, he lets his fingers slip out.

"Turn around Erik, I need to look at you while I make love to you." Erik is on cloud nine right now. Finally Mats has fallen for him, just like he always wanted. Erik did as he was told instantly and smiled brightly at Mats.

Mats took Erik into his arms, pressing the younger man's back against the glass, while holding tightly onto his hips, nudging the head of his cock against Erik's wet hole. Mats pressed his mouth against Erik's and slowly eased himself inside, only stopping once he reaches the hilt.

Mats has to hold himself back from roughly pounding up into Erik, he wants the younger one to believe he loves him and rough fuck won't do that. Mats stalled for a few short moments, just enough to give Erik time to adjust and only then does he start to move.

Mats filled Erik with slow but deep thrusts, moving in perfect sync with Erik's body. Mats thrust deeper with every move, massaging Erik's inner walls instead of pounding the hell out of him.

Mats started a search for the younger one's sweet spot, only knowing he's found what he's looking for when Erik's eyes slide closed with a low groan. Mats thrust a little harder, catching Erik's sweet spot with every thrust.

Erik's cock lays leaking and neglected, for the first time,  Mats wraps his fingers around the aching shaft and starts to stroke him to the same pace as his thrusts. Erik comes all most embarrassingly quick, his load shooting out in thick white spurts over Mats' hand. Erik only come as soon as did because it's the first time Mats has made him come. All the same Mats can't help but think how naive Erik is, how easily he's won over.

Mats thrusts up a little quicker as he searches for his own orgasm. Erik has tightened around him, making it harder for Mats to thrust and practically squeezing the orgasm out of him.  Mats bucks up  his hips and fills him with his milky white seed.

Erik sinks down into Mats' hands, the older man practically drags Erik out of the shower and dries him off with one of the towels on the rail. Eventually Mats gave up and took Erik back into his arms.    

Mats carries Erik's exhausted body back to the bedroom and lays him down on his bed. Erik has a dopy smile on his and for the first time he's falling asleep happy and feeling loved and once again, Mats can't help but feel guilty about the lies he's told. He doesn't love Erik, he loves Benedikt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik sees Mats' true colors and Maze helps him find new love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I haven't updated in two years, sorry guys D:

Mats watches Erik drift off into a happy slumber, believing every word Mats had said to him. He wishes he did mean his lies, he would love nothing more than to fall in love with Erik and forget all about Benedikt, but he can't, it's his heart that wants Benedikt, not Erik, he's just convenient for a good hard fuck.

"Mats.." The sleepy figure turns around to see him. Mats is still fully naked and watching Erik with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you want to come to bed for a cuddle?" Mats stares at Erik, he really can't think of anything worse. "Errm, nah. I promised Julian I'd have a game of table tennis with him." Mats quickly pulls on his clothes and runs out of the door before Erik can convince him otherwise. He's barely spoken two words to Draxler in his life.

"Jule.." Mats calls out and gives him an awkward wave as he heads into the recreation room. "Are you talking to me?" Julian looks genuinely confused, if only he knew Mats was using him to get closer to Benedikt again. "Yes, I'm talking to you. So how's Benedikt?" Julian blushes. "He made me go out of the room, so uhm him and Kevin can-" Julian stutters, so Mats quickly cuts him off. "Don't be so disgusting Julian." Mats walks off in something close to disgust, but as luck would have it, he bumps into Benedikt on the way out of the room.

"Bene, i'm so glad i bumped into you." Benedikt looks over his shoulder and sees a very awkward Julian sat in the corner, looking very guilty. "What have you said to him?" Benedikt snaps. "Why don't you get it into your stupid head, we are not together anymore, i am with Kevin. Go fuck Erik or something." Mats laughs "Erik? I rather fuck my fist."

Julian coughs. "Errm Mats?" Mats bites his lip and turns around, seeing Erik's hurt expression standing in the doorway, behind Kevin. "You said you loved me." Tears start streaming down Erik's usual rosy cheeks. "You kissed me..." Erik sniffs. Mats just rolls his eyes. "I fucked you hard against the shower door, what's your point?" Mats didn't mean to let that out, Erik is just had to ruin his plan.

Erik runs out of the room, the tears are practically pouring into his eyes. He can't believe he fell for Mats' charm, yet again. Why can't he be like a normal person and fall in love with someone who loves him back and they live happily ever after. "Erik? Has something happened?" He hears Maze's soft voice behind him. Erik turns around and practically jumps into his best friends arms. "I'm such an idiot."

Maze takes Erik by the hand and leads him into his very messy bedroom. Erik doesn't ask, he just sits down on the nearest bed and wraps his arms around his body. Matthias watches Erik's dejected figure for a few short seconds, but eventually speaks up. "What's happened? Tell me everything?" Erik hicups. "I never told you who I was fucking, it was Mats Humels."

Matthias puts the shock of his teammates name to the back of his head and focus' on comforting Erik. "Just tell me, i'm here for you," Matthias sits down on the bed and pulls Erik into his arms. The older one sighs softly and eventually starts to talk, tell Maze everything from how he became Mats' fuck buddy, to how Mats told him he loved him and made love to him. Matthias nods and takes in every word Erik says, before giving his best friend his point of view.

"Do you love him Erik?" Maze asks and Erik nods, the younger one sighs, how can anyone love someone so much, after being treated so bad. "ok." Maze nods. "Do you think he loves you?" Erik bites his lip and starts nodding his head, but quickly catches Maze's eye and starts shaking his head. "I'd like to think he does, but he probably doesn't" Matthias smiles pityingly "You're right Erik, he doesn't love you and don't you think you deserve someone who really loves you instead of being used for Mats to get back at Benedikt?" A fresh tear rolls down Erik's face. "I just wanted him to love me Maze, why am I such an idiot?" Matthias holds Erik tightly and starts rubbing his back, he's going to fucking kill Mats Hummels.

"Uhm, am i interrupting something?" Both Erik and Maze snap their heads up and see Julian Draxler standing at the door, with an eyebrow raised. "What are you doing here?" Maze snaps and tosses a pillow at him. "Hey." Julian throws it back, but it ends up hitting Erik on the head. "It's my room too."

"Erik, are you crying?" Julian asks, Erik completely ignores the younger ones question and presses his head deep down into Maze's chest. "It's Mats." Maze mouths over Erik's head. Julian's eyes widen. "You are crying over that low life?" Maze shakes his head, but Julian continues anyway. "He's a horrible bastard, when you left, he wasn't even sorry and you shouldn't be crying over someone like that." Julian gently lifts Erik's head up and smiles. "You are a beautiful young man Erik, all the girls want you and fuck probably all the boys with your rosy cheeks and baby blue eyes. You're gorgeous, you can have anyone you want, fuck him show him you're not bothered."

"That's a lie and you know it." Erik sniffs. Julian bites his lip and faces towards the ground. "I've always believed you were gorgeous Erik, i'd do anything to have someone like you to call mine." Julian blushes hard, realising he's said too much.

"I have a fucking amazing idea." Maze jumps into the air, pulling Erik up with him, Julian practically jumps out of his skin, he forgot Maze was sitting there. The youngest in the room grabs Erik's hand and places it into Julian's. "Go on boys, go out there and make that dick jealous.   


End file.
